Ivan Sergei
Ivan Sergei portrayed Henry Mitchell. He was Paige Matthews's boyfriend, and eventually husband, in numerous episodes of season 8. Biography Sergei was born Ivan Sergei Gaudio in Baltimore, Maryland (Valley Hospital, Ridgewood), and is of Dutch and Italian descent. He attended Hawthorne High School, where he was a member of the graduating class of 1989, and was a quarter-back on the Hawthorne Cubs football team. He has been married to his wife Tanya since 2003. Sergei first became well known when he starred in John Woo's 1996 film Once a Thief, and then returned along with the rest of the cast for the 1997 television series, which only lasted one season. His next series was starring with Amanda Peet in Jack & Jill which ran from 1999 to 2001, and after this he joined the cast of the abruptly canceled Wednesday From 2003 to 2004, he starred on Crossing Jordan, and then in 2004 was part of the cast of the canceled NBC series Hawaii. Sergei has also had roles in If Someone Had Known, Dangerous Minds, Mother, May I Sleep with Danger?, The Opposite of Sex, and 10.5 . He has guest starred on Touched by an Angel, Cybill and Party of Five. In 2005 and 2006, he starred in Charmed as Henry Mitchell, the boyfriend and later husband of the character Paige Matthews. He also had a minor role in The Break-Up with Jennifer Aniston and Vince Vaughn. He co-starred with Jenny McCarthy in Santa Baby. He guest-starred in the October 2008 CSI: Miami episode "Raging Cannibal". Sergei has also played the lead character in the TV mini-series Jack Hunter and the Lost Treasure of Ugarit. Among Sergei's recent roles are the Lifetime Nora Roberts' series movie High Noon where he portrayed Duncan and a guest role in episode 3 of Warehouse 13 with his Jack Hunter co-star Joanne Kelly. Trivia * Ivan was a love interest on the TV movie, Santa Baby to Jenny McCarthy. Jenny portrayed Mitzy Stillman on the season 6 episode, "The Power of Three Blondes". * He also starred opposite Drew Fuller on Army Wives. Drew portrayed Chris Halliwell in season 5, season 6, season 7 and season 8 of Charmed. * Ivan is very interested in photography and video editing in his spare time. * In 2002 Ivan directed his first movie. The movie is called Rebellion and stars Patrick Dempsey. * Ivan is known to have paid $1000 phone bill for a rental cell phone that he used the four days that he was shooting the movie The Opposite Of Sex in Big Bear. * Ivan was set to star in the 2007 T.V show Drive, being later replaced by Nathan Fillion. * While working on Once a Thief, he received martial arts training for the show. * On the show, Ivan plays the husband of Paige Matthews, however, coincidentally Ivan would go onto play the fiancé of Alyssa Milano, who plays Phoebe Halliwell, in the movie Sundays at Tiffany's. Eric Winter, who played Trevor, is also in the movie. Gallery External links * * Sergei, Ivan Category:Guest Stars Category:Out of Universe